Bittersweet Lullaby
by SecretQuill
Summary: Kelsi Nielson, the quiet girl who writes the songs. Always ignored and thought to be unimportant. Well what if she decides to show her secret crush, the 'Golden Boy', of the school just how important she can be....STORY WAY BETTER THAN SUMMARY! RandR!
1. Reality Check

**Hi all! I hope you like my new story, It's my first High School Musical fanfic, and I hope you guys enjoys it. To start off, what inspired me to write this, was the fact that I felt so bad for Kelsi when she was getting pushed around and unnoticed in the movie. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!!!**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything...**

**Bittersweet Lullaby**

**Chapter 1: Reality Check!**

Kelsi Nielson sat alone in the theater as her frail fingers swiftly glided across the piano. She let the magnificent sound ring out into the empty auditorium, as the golden notes bounced back to her. The petite brunet closed her eyes as she felt more and more pleased with the beautiful sound she had been practicing weeks to achieve: a smile tugging at her lips.

Troy was walking back from basketball practice, when he remembered that he forgot his books in the theater. Seeing that he had practice for the new spring play that, of course, he and Gabriella had gotten the lead roles in. As he neared the theater he heard the sound of a piano, playing a lullaby.

Kelsi thought about the day that this song would finally be put to words, and finally performed in front of an anticipating audience. Being a composer, nothing other gave her greater pride; letting herself open her eyes as she imagined all of the students filling up those empty seats. Although her smile soon started to fall, knowing that they would be there to support Troy or Gabriella in the next performance. She let out a big sigh, her playing coming to a complete stop as she took off her glasses, letting her head fall into her hands.

' They'll never notice the music, just the popular kids singing it.' She thought sadly.

" Don't stop." A male voice erupted from the wings.

Kelsi snapped her head up in only to see Troy Bolton walking from the wings. She felt her cheeks burned from embarrassment as she quickly pushed her glasses back on and started gathering her stack of sheet music. She couldn't believe out of all people it had to be Troy Bolton, the school's golden boy. To whom every girl had harbored a secret crush on, although new that he was Gabriella's; but Kelsi was a girl wasn't she?

" I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't know anyone else was here." She apologized hurriedly, trying to exit the stage.

" Wait, I just came to get some books I forgot." Troy said catching up with her.

" W-well I'll just go, I've got some homework waiting for me anyways." Kelsi stammered as she stepped around Troy and climbed down the stairs to the exit.

" No, don't go." Troy said, feeling bad for making her leave, blocking the exit as he once again stepped in front of her.

" Is that for the play?" He asked, pointing the sheet music that she nervously clung too. Kelsi quietly nodded as she kept her eyes adverted to the ground, her lips pursed in silence.

" Look I didn't mean to make you upset. I could leave if you want me too." Troy said, hoping he didn't make her upset.

" Well, its just that I don't really practice in front of a bunch of people." She whispered, shifting her papers nervously.

" What are you talking about?" Troy laughed with a brilliant smile. " You play wonderfully during play performance!"

" Well that's because..." Kelsi trailed off.

" Because of what?" Troy pressed.

" Never mind, it doesn't matter." She squeaked making her way back to the piano.

" Come on, you can tell me. I thought that's what friend's were for." He said, his emerald blue eyes holding sympathy.

' Oh God, that's the corniest thing I've ever heard.' Kelsi thought, although couldn't help herself. It _was _Troy Bolton after all.

" Well, because..." She took a breath.

" When I play for the school, all of the attention is focused on you or Gabriella. I mean, I'm just the back up player, It's not like anyone focuses their attention on me." She answered honestly.

" That's not true." Troy said, trying to convince her. " How could anyone ignore the girl who wrote all of these great songs?"

At this Kelsi's turquoise eyes narrowed, 'He ignored me the since the fifth grade and now suddenly he's my best friend? How would he know anything about being ignored!?' She thought to herself.

" Easy, just like you have for the past seven years." She replied haughtily, gather her papers up one last time before storming out of the theater, leaving the school's 'Golden Boy' a reality check.

**Ohhh! That was super super short, but it's only the first chapter. If I get reviews then I will continue and leave long long long chapters! I PROMISE! BUT ONLY IF YOU PROMISE TO REVIEW!!! THANKS!**


	2. Insults and Nicknames

**Wow, okay sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I have been soo focused on school exams and everything. I suppose I kind of forgot about this fic. Well I'm back to hope to satisfy you all and beg for forgivness. ( Drops to knees) So so so sorry again, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Oh yes, and you might've notice the rating has gone up, because I wanted to make the story a little jucier in later chapters. Nothing too bad mind you!**

**Disclaimer: Disney still owns everything...grumblegrumble**

**A/N: Oh yea, uhm just to let you know, I'm at my grandmother's house right not cuz my computer is baiscally going to completely crash in a few days. So sorry for all of the horrible spelling/grammer mistakes I am sure to make. Thanks! **

**Bittersweet Lullaby**

**Chapter 2: Inults and Nicknames!**

Kelsi sat at her desk trying to focus on her homework in front of her. Events from earlier that day replaying over and over in her buzzing mind.

" I can't believe I told off Troy Bolton!" She mumbled miserabley, letting her head fall to her desk in frustration.

" He's captain of the freakin basketball team and the most freakin popular boy in the whole freakin school!" She ranted on miserabley to herself.

Unable to focus on her homework any longer, she turned off her lamp and settled in to her bed. Knowing that she wouldn't get that much sleep, her thoughts occupied by a certain boy.

Unkowingly to her, the same boy wich occupied her dreams, tossed and turned about in his own bed. Thinking about a shy musician, letting his guilt consume him about how he had treated her all of these years.

The next day, Kelsi made her way through her boring classes, taking the back halls just to avoid a certain basketball player. It was her last class and she was almost home free, as the bell signaled the end of the school day. Kelsi gathered up her things as she hurriedly ran out the door and to the main hall.

" Oh piano girl!" A shrill voice rang through the air.

Kelsi stopped and looked over her shoulder only to see Sharpay waving at her through the crowd.

" Yes Sharpay?" She asked tiredly as she walked down the hall to meet her.

" Well, I need to know the names of all the songs I'll be singing in this school's spring theatrical production. I also need the sheet music so I can rehearse at home and we need to work out a scheduale of the hours that we need to practice together after school." She ranted while listing of the things on her hot pink manicured nails.

" Uhm, Sharpay," Kelsi started nervously. " You only have one song for this play and its only two minutes long."

" WHAT!?" Shrieked the blond.

" I'm sorry but most of the songs go to Troy and Gabriella, I mean they are the leads." Kelsi explained hurriedly, while turning towards the door.

" But- But I can't have just one song!" Sharpay wailed in dismay, as she hurriedly grabbed Kelsi's arm, stopping her from any chances of escaping.

" Write me atleast three more!" Sharpay demanded, with a stomp of her foot.

" I'm s-sorry S-Sharpay, b-but I-" Stammered Kelsi nervously.

" You just what?" Sharpay hissed at the cowering girl.

" Sharpay leave her alone." A male voice said with a huff.

Kelsi instantly froze up, she knew that voice. She took a big gulp as she slowly turned around only to see Troy Bolton there standing in his basketball uniform, a basketball under his arm. All of his friends and Gabriella sorrounded him as they focused their attention upon the small burnet. Kelsi hated being the center of attention, she felt like everyone was judging her or sending her skeptical looks. As if they were better than her, which she wouldn't blame them for thinking, because of thier social status.

" It's okay I can handle it." She said to Troy, her voice suddenly finding a steely edge that she had to gather all of her courage to use.

" Don't worry about it." Troy said to Kelsi hurriedly before turning his attnention to the pouting blond.

" Sharpay what are you whining about now?" He asked, throwing his basketball to Chad as he took a step forward.

" Well Chad," Sharpay started in a sickly sweet voice. " I was talking to..."

" Kelsi." Troy supplied.

" Oh yea, Kelsi." She replied with a flip of her blond hair. " About adding in some songs for me in the play. I mean everyone knows i deserve more than one measly little song."

" It sounds a little self centered to me." Troy answered with a smirk, folding his tan arms.

While the others around him laughed, Kelsi held a passive face; although couldn't help but secretly enjoy the verbal beating Sharpay was getting. Although her enjoyment soon turned into bubbling anger at what Sharpay had said next.

" Of course it isn't! That's her job!" Sharpay said in her high voice. " I mean look at her, it isn't as if she has any social life she needs attending to."

The others went silent as Troy opened his mouth angrily to say something, before Kelsi plowed in front of him. With a swing of her school bag over her shoulder, Kelsi looked at Sharpay with loathing before finally replying.

" Yes it is my job! It's my job to make you and everyone in this damn play look good! It's my job to write all the songs that everyone goes on and on about how amazing they are. It's my job to work hours on end to compose something that your pea sized brain couldn't comprehend. Which I am not surprised, because I suppose of all the hairspray and ridiculous products you use on your scalp has killed all your brain cells. So talk to me when you have composed the score for a musical and have looked up the meaning of half of the words I have just used!"

With a smirk, Kelsi then turned her attention to Troy; whom had his mouth agape in shock.

" I think I handled that pretty well. Don't you?" She questioned saracastically before walking past him.

Everyone had been dead silent during Kelsi's small speech for her voice held such anger and her words used so scathingly, that when she proceeded to leave everyone stepped to the side; in fear of angering her again. Troy took a moment to gather his senses as he watch Kelsi storm off, not paying attention to the cries of Sharpay behind him and of those trying to comfort her. Kelsi hurriedly ran to her car in the parkinglot as she hurriedly got in and locked the doors. Kelsi sat at the steering wheel as she let her head rest on it.

" I can't believe I just said that to Sharpay of all people!" She whispered. " What in the hell is happening to me?"

A sudden bang at the window surprised Kelsi as she jumped in her seat with a loud squeal.

" I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Troy Bolton said with an apologetic smile.

" What do you want Troy?" Kelsi asked rolling down her window.

" I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." He said softly.

" Look if your here to yell at me, maybe you could do it tommorow, because right now is not the best time." Kelsi said tiredly as she turned on her car and started to pull out forward.

" Wait!" Troy exclaimed quickly stepping in front of Kelsi's car, making her screech to an unsteady stop.

" Please, I just want to talk." He said, his big blue eyes having such a weakening affect on her.

" Get in." Kelsi replied motioning to the passenger seat with a jerk of her head.

Troy walked across the car as Kelsi let him in. He sat in the seat as she looked at him expectingly, waiting for what he had to say.

" So yesterday," Troy started nervously.

" Yes?" Kelsi pressed.

" You were right." Troy said. He explained further at Kelsi's confused stare. " About me not really trying to get to know you all of these years and then expecting you to instantly open up to me. It was really rude and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you stop playing or upset."

Troy smiled nervously as Kelsi studied him with that blank stare of hers.

" Your serious?" She questioned.

" Completely." Troy answered quickly, giving her a toothy smile.

" Look I'm sorry too." Kelsi admitted with a shy smile. " I really don't know what has gotten in to me lately, I mean what happened yesterday on stage and today with Sharpay. It's like it's not me, like I'm becoming this mean person."

" Maybe your finally saying what you've wanted to all along." Troy supplied putting his hand on her shoulder." It isn't a bad thing."

" Your not so bad yourself." Kelsi answered.

Kelsi had ment it to be a joke, but when it came out it was in a low whisper. Somehow between a matter of seconds Troy had found his hand around her neck as he gazed into her torquise eyes. The pair seem to move closer and in doing so Kelsi's elbow hit the steering wheel as the horn of the car gave a quick squeal. The two teenagers instantly separated as they looked around nervously.

" Uh, Gabriella will be waiting." Troy said with a shaky voice as he opened the car door.

" Yea, you better get back to your friends." Kelsi agreed, as she hooked her seatbelt.

" Kels, you are my friend." Troy said softly as he closed the car door and watched as she sped off.

Kelsi drove as fast as she could from Troy, thinking about the nick name he had just used with her and the sentance following it. She had no idea what was going on in her life, but whatever it was puzzled to her to no end. As she sarcastically thought to herself. ' Oh yea, it's called being a teenager.'

' Where the hell did Kels come from?' Troy questioned himself as he rubbed the back of his neck in confusion. The scene of what happened in Kelsi's car replaying over and over in his head as he headed back to the school.

" Yo Troy!" Chad greeted once Troy came in the gymnasium. " Man were in the world were you? Gabriella left for the smart club ten minutes ago, and we got basketball practice in like two seconds!"

" I was talking to Kelsi." Troy said.

" Well take away the glasses and goofy hat, I guess she is kind of hot!" Chad laughed nudging Troy.

" I guess." Troy shrugged before taking the basketball right of Chad's hands. " Let's get this game started."

**Hoped you all like this chapter. Sorry again for bad spelling/grammer mistakes that I will probably kick myself in the butt for when rereading it, but its 11:45 pm and I am just to tired to revise it. Don't forget to R-E-V-I-E-W! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!!!! haha thanks!**


End file.
